


Down, Boy

by aunt_zelda



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Discipline, Dom/sub, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Power Imbalance, Relationship Negotiation, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Three smutty interludes between Stinger and Caine over the years.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MotherHulda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherHulda/gifts).



> Yuletide treat for MotherHulda.
> 
> I read your prompt and wanted to write you a little treat. I love Jupiter Ascending and there can never be enough Stinger/Caine shenanigans. (I only regret I couldn't work in some anti-grav sex, maybe next year?)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic.

_One._

Stinger doesn’t make a habit of it. He’s not that sort of commander, to assert himself over a squad in just the one way. Lazy commanders, hedonistic ones, do that. There’s many ways to assert control, many shows of strength. 

Still, a lycantant-splice, even a runt, is hard to resist. 

“Down, boy,” Stinger snaps, when Caine arrives in Stinger’s office. The runt’s been mouthing off to the rest of the squad, chafing at the restrictions. 

Caine goes down to his knees, like the good dog he’s been trained as. His eyes stay up though, right on Stinger. 

“Insubordination,” Stinger says, circling around his desk to plant himself behind Caine. “That’s a habit I’ll have to break you of, if you’re to last in this squad. You want to end up somewhere worse? Die down a mineshaft? That’s not up to you, boy. The Legion bought you at a loss, and we’re going to get every use out of you that we can.” Stinger catches the runt by the hair, yanks Caine’s head back, baring his throat. 

The runt whimpers, but he doesn’t growl. That’s a good sign. Caine bends to Stinger’s will, at least. 

“Prove it to me, that you can be obedient.” Stinger strokes the side of Caine’s cheek, finds the spot underneath his chin and scratches ever so slightly. 

Caine whines, needy and obvious. 

“If you’re obedient, you get rewards. If you’re rebellious, you get punishments. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” the runt tilts his head, licks at Stinger’s fingers hopefully. 

“Good boy,” Stinger starts unbuckling his belt with his free hand, to give Caine something better to lick. 

 

_Two._

Caine looks good in wings. He looks good as a proper Legion soldier. Stinger’s found himself staring too often during battle, nearly got shot a few times because his eyes were on the lycantant and not on the mission. 

Their sparring matches have become emotionally charged. Instead of hitting the showers afterwards, they slink off to a bunk – Stinger’s or Caine’s, doesn’t matter – and fuck. Sometimes they do it right there in the training room, on the mats. 

“I let you win, you know,” Stinger grunts, pinned beneath Caine’s weight one day. 

“And why would you do that, sir?” Caine asks, as if the throb of Stinger’s cock in Caine’s hand isn’t enough of an answer. 

“I’m in a mood. I want to get fucked, and you’ve got the nicest cock in the squad.”

“Don’t let Rache hear that, sir, he’s mighty proud of his.”

“You’re telling me how to lead the squad now?” Stinger shifts underneath Caine. “Turning mutinous?”

“No sir,” Caine grins. “I wouldn’t dare, sir. I’m not built to give orders, I’m built to follow them.”

“Well, I hope I don’t have to order you to get on with it,” Stinger arches up and presses against Caine intently. “They bred you smart enough to know what I want right now.”

“Yes, sir,” Caine starts slicking himself up with lube. “But the orders help. I like obeying them, when it’s you giving them out.”

Stinger smiles. “Well then, soldier, I order you to proceed, until I’m too tired to move.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Caine promises, slick fingers stroking over Stinger’s ass. 

 

_Three._

Stinger’s surprised at first, when Caine comes knocking on his door. 

“Thought you’d be off with your Queen,” Stinger says, upon letting Caine into the house. “The Entitled aren’t exactly known for letting their toys out of their sight for long.”

“Jupiter’s different,” Caine says. Something about his tone makes Stinger look closer. 

Caine looks tense, on edge. The look he’d get before a battle, especially in the early days. 

“Different … ah,” Stinger nods slowly. “You were hoping for a more typical Entitled. Some ruthless monarch to step all over you and make you lick her boots?”

Caine winces, and a blush creeps up over his face. “Not … not exactly. Jupiter is wonderful.”

“But she treats you like an equal. Not a dog.”

Caine nods. “We’ve talked about it. The things I want, the things I _need_ … she’s willing to do some of it. But not all of it. She’ll do it to make me happy, but it doesn’t make her happy. Before she knew she was an Entitled, she worked hard, she was degraded, and she couldn’t make it stop because she needed money and food. She remembers that, when we try things in bed, for sex. She has bad memories of some of the things I like, the things I want. But I still need it.”

Stinger blinks. “She knows you’re here?”

“Of course.” Caine looks offended. “She’s my … I’m _hers_. I wouldn’t come here and not talk to her about it first.”

“Good.” Stinger folds his arms. “So what are you doing here?”

“I want … I need … I need it. What we used to do. Before everything else. And Jupiter says it’s ok, so long as I keep coming back to her, and you take good care of me.” Caine juts out his chin. “I’ll tell her, if you don’t.”

“I know. That’s good.” Stinger is secretly pleased that there’s the vague threat of an Entitled’s vengeance to keep him in check. He and Caine are technically even, after the betrayal and the pardon, but there’s still several years of suffering after what Caine did, of having to uproot Kiza to a planet like Earth, of having no options when Kiza fell ill. 

Caine shifts from foot to foot. “If you won’t, I can –”

Stinger reaches for him, slowly, carefully, and grasps him by the collar. 

Caine’s shoulders relax. 

“Down, boy,” Stinger pushes gently. 

Caine sinks to his knees.


End file.
